Two's Company, Three's A crowd
by xheartxcorex
Summary: sequel to A World Apart The Doctor, Rose and Martha have to learn to live together after Rose and The Doctor are reunited. Can they or will chaos ensue? postdoomsday. 10thdoctorrose mostly and i guess a little bit of 10martha. FINAL CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

Now the first story. A World Apart was just a quick one-shot sort to like Introduce the story. So if you haven't read that one I suggest that you read that one first.

Now this is the sequel. About how The Doctor , Rose and Martha will have to learn to live together.

SO … I hope you enjoy it :-)

And. No. I do not own any of this…except the plot :-)

Two's Company Three's A Crowd

Chapter one :

confusion.

Previously, A World Apart.  
"Ahhhh we're here" the doctor took Rose's hand "come on"

They opened the TARDIS door. And there a young black woman was sitting on a rock.

" Took you long enough!" she scowled

"Rose.. This is Martha Jones, Martha this is _The _Rose Tyler" The Doctor grinned once again

Rose and Martha shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Rose said politely.  
" so this is Rose Tyler … well not exactly what I expected. A little blonde bimbo?"

" HEY!" Rose frowned…" I … may be blonde.. But.. I am not a bimbo" She said proudly.

Martha laughed. "So Doctor where did you find this one.. What does she do for a living?"

" Martha!" The doctor said angrily " what is the matter with you?"

"Well… your gonna get rid of me now arn't ya. I mean you have her back… _your _Rose Tyler"

Rose was so confused who was this woman and how did she know the doctor?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What.. is going on here.. who is this Doctor" Rose asked

There was a long pause. Where Martha just stood there arms crossed looking at the Doctor with a scowl on her face.

The Doctor didn't look at Martha he just looked down on the ground like there was something really interesting about his shoe.

"Doctor!" Rose said again

The Doctor sighed dramatically.

"Rose this is Martha….."

Martha cut him off " yes I think we've all established that my name is Martha!" She said angrily.

"and…..Martha and I have been traveling for the past couple of months"

'The last couple of months… it's only been two months…' Rose thought

"Doctor. How long exactly has it been since that day at the beach for you because it's only been two months for me"

The Doctor looked at Rose eyes meeting and he could see the desperate look in her eyes.

"Rose…."

"Doctor just tells me. Please"

Doctor went to open his mouth but when nothing came out he closed it again how was he supposed to tell her the truth on exactly how long its been for him without making it sound positively horrible. Seriously this was only asking for a screaming match.

"Oh for crying out loud" Martha said. " It's been nearly a year … there ya go all out in the open now"

Rose looked at the Doctor mouth hanging open. " A… year…."

"Nearly!.. nearly a year" he corrected.

Rose could feel laughter bubbling up in the back of her throat. She was struggling to keep the smile off her face.

Martha looked at Rose a strange look playing on her face.. she leaned into the doctor and said quietly  
" what's her problem….. she looks like she's having a seizure or something"

When Rose couldn't keep it in any longer she collapsed to the ground and burst out in laughter

"Rose…… " The Doctor asked a worried look on his face at the sight of Rose rolling around the ground laughing.

A smile appeared on Martha's face …

"hey she kinda looks like a fish out of water doesn't she"

" Martha… this isn't helping"

"…Well.. I'll be inside the TARIDS then" and with that Martha disappeared through the TARDIS doors.

When Rose finally stood up still Wrecked with giggles she managed to gasp out

"..its been a year…….. a YEAR!.. you've had all these amazing adventures and probably done a million things.. met so many new people.. _Martha Jones_" Rose said in a posh accent.. she paused her face starting to get serious Tears prickling behind her brown eyes.

" and me…. all I've done is working at a diner… selling apple pies and orange juice and eating chips."

The Doctor Went to Reach out to Rose to pull her into an Embrace but Rose quickly stepped back.

"Don't……..You should of told me how long it had been" Rose said coldly walking pass the doctor and straight into the TARDIS.

The Doctor just stood there alone leaning against the TARDIS for support.

He grasped the door knob bracing himself for the coming conversations..

" well….. this is going to be fun" he muttered under his breath as he stepped through the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of Hours had passed and the Tension was so bad the doctor could literally see the anger radiating between Martha and Rose. Sitting across each other from The TARDIS sofa's

The Silence was killing him.

"So……… who's up for a game of twister..? anyone.?oh how about charades! I love that game. Martha.. you love that game… Rose?" He turned to Martha and Rose but neither moved from their position on the sofa or even acknowledged that he was there.

The Doctor Frowned.

" oh come on!"

" you can't both ignore me and each other for ever"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a couple more hours passed and they still hadn't moved except when one needed to go to the toilet. And this was really starting to worry the doctor. This can't be normal he thought

"… ok….. maybe you can"

"well……." The Doctor said " I am Exhausted!" he dramatically yawned throwing his arms out in the air. But neither paid any attention as they they were to busy throwing daggers at each other.

"… yeah … that's me.. big lazy sloth… going to sleep..right… now"

' hmm… this cannot be good' the doctor thought making his way to his room.

After the doctor was out of sight. Martha finally broke the silence.

" don't know why your' angry at him all he's done for the past year is to try and find a way back to you.. so yeah he didn't tell you but big deal. The moment he stepped out of the TARDIS with you was the happiest I've ever seen him. You should be a little bit more grateful" Martha said getting up from the couch making her way to her own room leaving Rose sitting there silence surrounding her except for the distinct hum of the TARDIS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose laid in her bed feeling the fabric of the blanket wrap around her body.

For the last two months this is what she had been dreaming of just hearing the hum of the TARDIS and being able sleeping in this bed knowing that The Doctor was right across the hall.

The feeling that she was home.

And yes she was grateful but things just didn't turn out the way she thought they would.

For one thing it wasn't just ' The Doctor and Rose' anymore and that was enough to bother her.

She didn't want to be like the jealous girlfriend but she just couldn't help feel a little self-conscious and ..well Jealous around Martha.

For one thing She was absolutely gorgeous with her perfect glowing skin and perfect body. And she was smart.. really smart. Not just some little shop girl from London who now works at a diner and all she does is watch movies and eat chips

No she was intelligent and poised.. elegant even. And Rose…well Rose was just… a nobody.

She wasn't .Rose Tyler defender of the universe or even her stupid parallel earth.

The whole thing with working at the Torch Wood on her planet was a huge bust. She only worked there for a couple of weeks and decided that everything was just to strange.. and as stupid as that was coming from her. It all reminded her to much of that day at Torch Wood on her world where she fought the cyber men and daleks and lost her Doctor.

She couldn't handle it so she just quit.

But then again she wasn't exactly any happier working at bloody Maurine's Diner either

For one thing Maurine was the biggest bitch and the food there was enough to put Rose off Apple pie and other pastries for life.

But that didn't matter anymore because here she was.. In the TARDIS. With Her Doctor. Ok so yeah there was the whole thing with Martha but she knew she could get over that I mean, In the end all that mattered was that Her and The Doctor were together.

Rose smiled at this

Tomorrow she was going to have to have major apologizing to do.

And with that Rose turned over and fell into an undisturbed slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I did it!

The first chapter! I'm not really sure if this is "good" and I'm not sure exactly where this is going. Or how many chapters there are going to be. I guess I'll just see what happens.

Of course.. it would help if I got a WHOLE lot of comments and reviews :-)

So yeah click that button….. you know you want to!

Go on do it!

( and hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. I'm on holidays here in good ol' Australia so I've got plenty of time :-)


	2. Chapter 2 Tea and Apologies

Here's the next chapter, and by the way thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated :-)

Now this next chapter was a little rushed so I'm not sure if its all that good.

Hope you all enjoy it anyways!

I do not own anything, if I did I wouldn't of let Billie go: -) the only thing that's mine is the plot

Chapter Two:

Tea and Apologies

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose stood silently hiding in the shadows of the TARDIS. Watching The Doctor work away at the machines and buttons on the control panel.

Rose Smiled slightly she was sure it was early morning…but . you never could quite tell what time it was morning or night when you were in the TARDIS you sort of just went to sleep whenever you were tried. And The Doctor was never really one for a sleeper so the whole. "Lazy Sloth" speech that he said yesterday was just for attention Rose was sure.

She knew that she came to apologize for her being a total bitch the day before but she just didn't want to disturb him.

Oh god how she missed watching him like this.

Him with his gorgeous Hair and hilariously eccentric pin striped suite and converse all- stars** ( A/N thats's right! NO blue suite business here... damn that blue suite he's wearing in the next series shakes-head disastrous)**

God how Rose wanted just to walk him to him right now and…

"Rose….. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come here" The Doctor looked up at her and grinned his typical cheeky grin.

Rose smiled sheepishly.

" How long have you known I was here?"

" Since the moment you were there…" He smiled and pointed at her " told you about my spider-sense"

Rose laughed, "Ahh… yes your spider sense how could I have forgotten"

Suddenly Silence filled the room and Rose and The Doctor just stood there looking at each other's eyes. It wasn't long until Tears started prickling Rose's eyes.

She took a shuddering breath "Doctor…"

The Doctor opened his arms " come here" he said softly.

Rose didn't object and walked into his warm embrace

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his neck

The Doctor squeezed her tighter for reassurance

"Its ok……. You were right I should have told you… I just "

"No!…" Rose cut him off " its ok you spent so much time trying to find me and you did…" Rose smiled tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Oh Rose… you have no idea how much I've missed you"

"I know…I missed you to" She said softly as she entwined their fingers.

The Doctor smiled

" Now! I don't know about you but I could really go for a cup of tea right about now"

Rose just laughed once more.

' Ahh the doctor and his tea' she thought happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

about an hour later Rose and The Doctor were drinking probably there 5th cup of tea and the Doctor was in the middle of telling her one of his many stories of the adventures he went on while Rose was "Away"

"So…. Anyway here's me trying to tackle this giant Flarian! and his flailing his arms around like this" The Doctor started flailing his arms around and Rose couldn't help but Laugh at his enthusiasm in the story.

he stopped.. ".what….?"   
Rose shook her head unable to wipe the smirk off her face

"nothing… go on with the story… oh wait Flarian!… are they from the planet Janaz!"

The Doctor nodded "yep…. The slime capital of the universe" He shuddered.

"ewwwwww"

"Anyways trying to hold off this Flarian while Martha tries to get the stone of Janaz which just so happens to be covered in slime along with the rest of the planet and shes like, do I have to its covered in slime and I'm like the whole planet is covered in slime so…. YES YOU HAVE TO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE THE FLARIAN'S LUNCH!" The Doctor started yelling to an imaginary Martha.

"anyway.. when Martha finally managed to get the stone here we are running! Running for our lives and boom!"

….

"…boom….what?"

The Doctor shuddered once more  
" we both got …slimed"

"…slimed?"

"yeah …you know… when you get covered in slime tell ya hilariously gross wish you could have been there" He said pointing at Rose.

Rose smiled..

"So…. Where else have you…..and Martha been" Rose said trying not to sound to jealous about their adventures.

" New Earth" The Doctor smiled remembering His and Rose's adventure there.

Rose bit her lip

"What did she say about the whole… New New York thing"

"pretty much the same thing you did … _come off it you must be pulling my leg_" The Doctor said mimicking Martha.

Laughter filled the room once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…." Rose said leaning against the TARDIS control panel "where are we off to today"

"uhm…. I was thinking" The Doctor said pulling Rose flush against him causing her to giggle

The doctor stopped..

"Rose Tyler.. was that a giggle"

"..no of course not"

"yes! It was! That was most definitely a giggle"

The doctor suddenly grinned and Rose knew that he was planning on doing

She stepped back , he stepped closer his grin only getting wider by the second.

"no…."

"oh.. yes" he said

"doctor.. " Rose started but stopped when laughter burst from her mouth as the doctor started tickling her sides.

She then tried to run away but was stopped by his arms around her waist tickling her once more.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked with laughter.

" only if you say…… oh doctor doctor you are the best in this entire galaxy, I am your slave!"

" ok ok doctor doctor! You are the best in this entire galaxy, I am you slave" Rose managed to get out in between laughing.

The Doctor stopped tickling her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"you're a liar.. because I am not the best in this galaxy…" He said smiling fondly at Rose.

"you are, Rose Tyler" He said planting a soft kiss on her forehead

"I love you" Rose said cupping the doctor's cheek affectionately.

The Doctor Smiled "I love you" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her into another warm embrace.

But there in the standing crossed armed in the shadows of the TARDIS, Martha stood.

Jealousy radiating off her in waves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! Ha what do you think? Good? Bad:- )

Anyways I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up because its christmas tomorrow ( oh by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE!) and the next couple of days are going to be busy but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3 Hiding Jealousy

OK! Hello everyone hope you all had a really good Christmas I DID!

My mum and dad got me the second season of Doctor Who. Yay **does little dance**

And here is the next chapter. Personally I'm not really happy with the way it turned out but I decided to post it anyways just to see if other people like it or not.

It's very hard to write Martha, as we don't exactly know much about Martha or what her character is so this was a hard one.

Just to warn you all this is more Doctor/Martha Friendship then the other chapters. Don't worry this is doctor/rose fic its just I need the doctor/Martha relationship for this story!

And personally I quite like the Doctor/Martha "friendship" ( yeah that's right notice the word friendship!)

I don't own anything from Doctor Who… except David Tennant.

( joking..sort of )

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter Three :

Hiding Jealousy.

Martha sat there at the end of her bed trying to control her heart which was pumping ferociously inside her chest.

She didn't know why she was so upset anyway… seeing The Doctor and Rose. He deserved to be happy.

Since the very first day six months ago where she met The Doctor for the first time she knew that Something was wrong. He could be smiling and happy..or seem happy but there was something in his eyes that Martha knew that he was missing something.

A couple of months passed when one day she walked passed that room the room that was always locked but this time it wasn't locked.

In fact in was open a crack.

Martha knew that she should of just kept walking, I mean it wasn't her business she shouldn't snoop .

But the curiosity of what was in that room, the room that was always locked, always out of bounds overwhelmed her.

Martha gently pushed the door open to see a Room filled with clothes books and photos.

Everything shades of pink,purple,blue and green.

Martha sat down on the bed and picked up a photo frame.

In the photo there was a beautiful young Blonde Girl smiling with her arms around a young black man around the same age.

She looked around and picked up one of the books it was a dull shade of purple.

And it had the Letter R stitched into the fabric.

Martha opened the book to any random page and started to read.

This is so hard… I was sitting there watching tv and there he stood just fixing away at the TARDIS like he normally is and I couldn't even concentrate on the tv. I love him so much.

_I know he knows I love him, and I know deep inside that he loves me.. but I don't know if it's the same type of love. I mean he loved Sarah Jane… he probably loved all of the people he traveled with in some way… does he love me like I love him?_

_When I'm around him its like I could just forget about everything! I don't even need anything but him._

_I love Mickey, even though the love has changed. But I do. But the love I feel for my doctor is nothing like the love I felt for Mickey before all this started._

_Oh god.. I just wish I could hear it. Just once to here him tell me. _

_I very much doubt that is ever going to happen though._

Martha stopped reading,

' this girl traveled with him…' Martha thought and then it clicked inside her head maybe she died or something there had to be a reason why The Doctor was so ….broken this was it!

It had to be.. why else would of he left the room exactly the way it was.

"What are you doing in here?" came a voice from the door way.

Martha looked up to see a very upset looking Doctor slowly walking towards her.

"Doctor!.. I'm sorry I just.. the door was open and I….. I'm sorry"

The Doctor looked angry but his face started to soften

He sighed "Its ok Martha…" He said quietly as he sat down next to her on the bed and picked up the picture Martha was looking at before of Rose and Mickey.

Martha looked at the picture and then back up at the doctor.

Trying to muster up enough courage to ask him about it.

"..who…who is she Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up into Martha's eyes. And Sighed once again.

"S_he _is Rose Tyler…." The Doctor Started beginning from the start of this very long painfully heartbreaking story of The Doctor and His Rose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By The End of The story being the unfinished goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay Martha had tears running down her cheeks.

She bit her lip trying to keep from sobbing. Oh how she felt so much pain in her heart for this man A lonely Time Lord. And for Rose.. Where ever she was now, what ever she was doing Martha just couldn't contemplate the Pain that was in her heart. How could someone live knowing that some one you love so very dearly was so far away out there living and not being able to be with each other ever again.

Martha didn't want to even think about it.

" oh .. .Doctor" She said Gently reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I'm So sorry.." She said softly.

The Doctor smiled and Took Martha's hand in his.

"its quite alright Martha…. I just hope that where ever Rose is now that she's having a really fantastic life" He said Tears in his eyes.

After a few moments of sympathetic Silence from Martha The Doctor knew that he needed a change of subject immediately.

He jumped up

" SO.. How about we go on that little trip to Klofterghatlnahteria!" He said forcing a grin onto his face..

" Klofter what…" Martha said frowning..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha Sighed Remembering that Day where she first discovered Rose.

And back then Martha felt sorry for Rose and she would of done anything to get the Doctor and Rose back together. Because The Doctor was Her best friend. and she would do anything for him. She couldn't understand why she felt so utterly horrible and jealous right now.

" oh god.. I am such a bitch" She muttered to herself.

What the hell was she supposed to do. She couldn't just pretend that everything was ok because Martha knew she sucked at that.

How was she supposed to keep her jealousy hidden from The Doctor and Rose.

They both knew straight away about her jealousy the moment they stepped out of the TARDIS.. though Martha knew she wasn't exactly very discrete about it. You know with all the calling Rose a Blonde Bimbo.

Martha laughed.. ' I can't believe I said that ' she thought disgusted with her behavior.

Who knew that trying to hide jealousy would be so difficult but Martha knew she had to try other wise how were they all supposed to live together. One of them would end up killing each other.

And Martha knew that if she didn't try and put this jealousy behind her she would have to go home and leave her knew life with her precious Doctor and TARDIS and all the adventures of the universe and now that she had tasted this pure bliss. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back. She never wanted to go back..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK… so here is the next chapter.

This was really hard! So now we know.. Martha is not the little bitch that I made her out to be in the other chapters in fact she is a very "complex" character.

Now don't worry there will be some lovely Doctor/Rose fluff in the up coming chapters.

Because you can never get sick of fluff…

I'll update as soon as I can!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Along?

Another chapter.

Hope you enjoy it :-)

I DON'T OWN IT : - ) wish I did …

Two's Company, Three's A crowd

Chapter Four :

Getting Along?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor hadn't seen Martha since that really uncomfortable night of silence between himself, Rose and Martha. , He had been a little preoccupied with his new relationship with Rose, The Doctor couldn't help but smile when he thought about that…

But he was getting a little worried about Martha. He hoped that she wasn't two upset about not taking much notice of her.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hit the back of his head.

He turned around to see Rose sitting there a cheeky smile on her face holding a packet of crisps.

The Doctor just stared at her.

"and..what exactly was that for"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders

"couldn't help my 'self" She said proudly " your head…..was just there and all and I had already thrown it before I could think"

The Doctor just stared mouth open, it was just so adorable Rose couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl with a crush.

The Doctor ignored her and got up from his chair he slowly walked over to the cabinet

" Sorry Doctor, there's no more crisps in there, I ate them all"

The Doctor Grinned and opened another cupboard which then led to his secret "compartment" cabinet where he kept his secret stash, I mean come on living with Rose you had to keep your own secret stash of food.. other wise there would be nothing left to eat! It amazed The Doctor how Rose kept her figure with all the food she ate.. though running for you life on a regular basis could have something to do with it.

"Secret stash!" The Doctor said pulling out a packet of Crisps.

Rose gasped in mock horror

"you keep a hidden stash of crisps! What ever shall I do"

The Doctor slowly pulled a crisp out of the packet looked at Rose.

And a small smile appeared at the edges of his mouth slowly growing wider and wider as the seconds passed.

A small smile started spreading across Rose's face as well. Oh she new what he was up to!

" Don't… you even think about it" She said

" To late!"

And with that The Doctor got a big handful of potato crisps and threw them at Rose.

The Doctor Laughed hysterically and once he had calmed down a bit he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he got a handful of crispy chicken flavored crisps was thrown in his face.

"Rose Tyler!" He said. Making a run to the cupboard for more valuable food fight items.

"Prepare yourself for one hell of a food fight" The Doctor said pulling out a box of chocolate flavored cereal.

Rose smiled but the smile was swept of her face as she got her favorite breakfast item thrown in her hair.

"ohhh!. . now you're in for it.. mess with my hair and then you are gonna get in BIG trouble" Rose said in a threatening voice once again picking up her bag of crisps.

The Doctor pressed a hand to his chest in Mock Horror

" oh! No …. Rose is going to kill me with crispy chicken flavored potato chips ! I'm so scared!" He said with a huge grin.

"well….." Rose said taking a couple of steps towards him " you asked for it"

and with that Rose threw another huge handful of crisps in The Doctor's Face

"ahhhh!…He yelled .. " Rose laughed " oh don't be such a baby" she said

" NO! you got that in my eye…."

" ooooh… I'm soo scared" Rose laughed again.

"you should be!" The Doctor took off at full speed and tackled Rose to the couch.

Rose was laughing hysterically, The Doctor on top of her looking down at her laughing form could not help but laugh also.

When Rose finally calmed down did she realize the position that Her and The Doctor were in.

Their faces just inches from each other Rose felt her breath quicken.

The Doctor gently pushed a strand of Her hair away from her face. He leaned in and buried his face in the crook of her neck planting small kisses down her neck.

Rose had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning.

The Doctor lifted his head up and looked in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, the type of eyes you could just loose yourself in.

Then as their lips were about to touch……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cough startled them both, they both sat up quickly to see Martha standing there looking rather uncomfortable about walking in on their little….erm situation

"Sorry….." She said smiling." didn't mean to…uh"

"its ok!" Rose said quickly trying to hide her embarrassment.

Martha looked around and took in all the food

She raised her eyebrows….

"Um…" The Doctor started…" We got attacked by a living box of cereal…. " He said Trying to keep the smile of his face.

Rose bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing

Martha smiled "of course…because its just an average day here when you get attacked by a box of cereal" She said picking up the now empty box on the TARDIS floor.

"So Rose…" Martha started trying to make conversation she had promised her self the night before that she was going to try and be "civil" towards Rose.. and try and get passed her ridiculous jealousy.

"Um….. What part of London are you from.. I mean in your real world" Martha said.

"Er.. The Powell Estate"

"Really! I have a friend that lives right around the corner from there"

The Doctor looked back and forward between Martha and Rose.. this was very strange.

Martha and Rose having this conversation when the other night they didn't say two words to each other just kept on giving each other the evil eye.

Maybe Martha had gotten over it all ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat there looking at Rose and Martha listening to their "small talk" which was very interesting to watch.

It had been nearly an hour. And it seemed like Martha and Rose were getting along fine, almost as if they were friends.

Now The Doctor would of thought this a really good thing seeing as they all had to live together. But.. after six months of living with Martha. He knew that just because she was acting like Rose was her new best friend doesn't mean that she actually felt like that.

He definitely needed to have a discussion with each of his girls.

The Woman he loves and his Best Friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there we are. Personally I like this chapter a lot better then the previous one.

I hope every one liked it. And is liking where I'm taking this story. Now if its starting to get "boring" for you don't worry! Adventure is ahead!

I'll update soon :-)


	5. Chapter 5 Awkward Conversations

Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for all the reviews on my story.

Seriously!! They give me motivation to write the next chapter.

Love you all! xox

( I know considering the name of the chapter is awkward conversations there really isn't a lot of Dialogue in it. Sort of just the Doctor thinking about Martha and Rose. And how different they are yet how they have so much in common.

Here is the next chapter :- )

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! …..except the plot : - )

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 5 :

Awkward Conversations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor stood outside Martha's Room, She was sitting there Reading again.. typical Martha was always reading. She was the complete opposite of Rose. But they were so alike in so many other ways aswell, Like Martha cared so much about the universe and people. If people were in trouble there was nothing that would stop Martha from making it right. When he first met her that's what he first noticed. And it reminded him of Rose so much. It was like heartache to him at first having someone who reminded him of Rose and then again he wanted her around sort of like He could pretend that it was her at the same time.

But it got harder as he realized even though Martha and Rose shared certain characteristics like.. wanting to help people in need and the adventure there was also many differences. Oh how Rose loved the adventure of seeing everything there is to see. The Doctor smiled thinking about how much he loved Rose's enthusiasm She was always ready, Ready for something new. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't try. And in a way Martha was like that aswell. But Martha was studying to be a Doctor and she was very intelligent. But it wasn't like Rose wasn't intelligent either infact Rose was very clever and thought of so many new and interesting ideas it was just that Martha sort of was the typical ….nerd.

The Doctor cringed at giving his companion that title ' nothing wrong with being a nerd… I'm a nerd…well…. More like genious really….wow Rose was right my ego is the size of a Korkiopholian!'( **A/N um just so you people know I have no idea what that is.. guessing its some sort of alien… just made it up really haha ) **

The Doctor thought as he laid his head on the door frame.

And Martha.. grew up in a rich sophisticated family and pretty much got what ever she wanted… though she hated that about her life I guess which is one reason why she wanted to travel with The Doctor.. in a way to get rid of her Life style, her rut, Her family. ( **A/N no idea if Martha grew up wealthy.. just added that in..) **

Rose…. Well Rose grew up the complete opposite wasn't rich….grew up with only one parent. And definitely did not get every tiny little thing that she wanted though The Doctor knew that Jackie did the best she could and she did well.. oh she did well indeed how beautiful Rose was, She was such an amazingly beautiful young woman.. saved the universe numerous times I mean what other 20 year old on Earth could say that!

All of a sudden The Doctor got this amazing sense of pride over Rose.. He was so proud of her all that she had become over the last couple of years. His Rose, Defender of the Universe now alongside The Doctor and Martha Jones.

'Good Title' The Doctor thought proudly.

But snapped back to reality when he found Martha starring back at him with her eye brows raised….

' here goes nothing' he thought bracing himself for the coming conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"uh….. can I come in?" He asked

"sure…." Martha said curiously as she set the book she was reading on her nightstand.

The Doctor walked in awkwardly and sat down beside Martha on her bed.

Martha looked so confused… what was the Doctor doing in here exactly?

"so….. what is it Doctor?"

"Martha…….why….um… "

"what…Doctor?"

"are you ok?" He asked there could have been a better way to start this conversation how about getting the words out of your mouth..

"what do you mean.. I'm fine…. Are you ok Doctor?"

" oh yes I'm Great!" The Doctor said breaking out into a grin. Once again thinking about being reunited with Rose.

Martha scoffed in her head ' oh yeah here we go once again it all comes back to Rose…oh shut it Martha don't be a bitch… talk about little green monsters. Jealous wench' she thought inwardly scolding herself.

"um So … what do you think about Rose" The Doctor asked trying to start the conversation off with exactly how Martha felt about Rose joining them.

'oooh I knew this conversation was coming' Martha thought..

"um…. Great she's really great Doctor"

"really..?"  
Martha nodded…."really…."  
there was a really awkward silence between them once more.

Martha was sitting there twiddling her thumbs..

' just hurry up and go already please Doctor this is tearing me up inside!'

' oh … should I go now… is she really ok with Rose…maybe she is ok I'll just go'

The Doctor stood up

"ok…. Well that's all I wanted to know" He forced a smile onto his face " see you later"

Martha sighed "wait…."

The Doctor sat back down on the bed.

"…what?" The Doctor asked . Thinking about what was going to happen next.

" Rose is great Doctor Really great……. But that's the problem! She's Great! Absolutely positively beautiful and she is so nice…. I mean come on even I can admit that I was a total bitch to her and yet still she's been so nice to me… I feel like… she's better then me that you know now that you have her back… you wont need me .. I feel like I was a replacement until you got Rose back and now you do so its going to be.. bye bye Martha!" She said tears prickling behind her eyes.

The Doctor frowned

But his face softened immediately.

' Jealous….i knew it" He thought triumphantly.

" Martha……" He started but Martha cut him off

" I'm so sorry Doctor…"

" its ok" He smiled softly. " Martha I love Rose she is so important to me and I am beyond happy that I have her back… but Martha you have helped me to.. in fact you helped me get back to her! There is no way that I can ever thank you enough for that and how could I just say goodbye to you after that!.. there is no way I'm Letting you go that easily"

Martha smiled.

"Thank you Doctor"

" you are always Welcome Martha" and with that The Doctor pulled her into a warm hug.

But neither noticed that Rose was walked by at that particular moment to see Them hugging warmly. 'oh this is stupid Rose… your Jealous! They are just friends.. you and the Doctor used to hug all the time" She said to herself.. " but you were in love with him.." she thought again…

The Doctor got up and Rose quickly walked off before they noticed that she was standing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some hours later,

The Doctor Walked out into the consol room and saw Rose asleep on the couch with a magazine laid out on her stomach.

The Doctor smiled and walked up to her but then got an eeeeeevil idea He Grinned cheekily and walked as quietly as he could to his favorite weapon! ..Water pistol

He walked slowly up to her and just as he was about to squirt the sleeping Rose.

"Do it and Die" She said..

"ohhhhhhh you are no fun Rose Tyler…… Party pooper"

Rose opened her eyes and Smiled at the Doctor's pouting face.. he looked just like a little boy when he did that and he knew that she could never resist that look.

But this time she resisted.

She sat up and tried to flatten her hair out.

Martha Walked out and sat near them and suddenly it got awkwardly silent.

"Soo… " Rose started " Where are we off to…"

" yeah Doctor …. Really need to go on bit of an adventure so where are we going?" Martha said also curious..

The Doctor smiled mischievously as he pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS consol. And turned back to his companions.

"It's a surprise!" He said and clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So! Here is the chapter.

Where is the Doctor taking Rose and Martha?

What will happen there?

More Jealous antics between Rose and Martha?

Will everything be hunky dory ? ( I love that word! Hunky dory!)

Find out in the next chapter!!

I'll update as soon as I can

Xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 The Planet Without A Name

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry but once again this chapter is a little rushed. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways

:- )

I don't own any of these characters they all belong to the brilliant minds who create Doctor Who. :-

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 6 :

Welcome To The Planet without a name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor opened the Doors of The TARDIS and let Rose and Martha through, Both of their mouths hung open in awe of the beauty of this mysterious planet.

Rose looked around, The Sky was so beautiful, it had many colors in it, swirled around to make an extravagant color show.

There were hills with grass; same color as the grass on earth, they were green but this green was definitely something else.

It was so bright and shining, there were houses in the distance and cottages,

And Children, native to this planet running around, it was obvious that these people were not human as their skin were all different colors.

Some of them blue, some of them pink, yellow, green, purple, orange.

"Oh my god" Martha said looking around obviously feeling the same as Rose.

" Its so beautiful" Rose said taking the Doctor's hand in hers. " Where are we?"

"Rose, Martha Welcome to the planet without a Name"

it took a few seconds for Martha and Rose to let this sink in.

"What do you mean planet without a Name" Rose said Curiously.

"How can it not have a name?"

"Well…. When this planet was first discovered the people thought that it was just to beautiful, beautiful beyond words. No words could describe the brilliance of this planet. Why have a name for a planet that is so beyond anything else. There was no name to describe this planet so they just left it, The Planet without a Name" The Doctor grinned at Seeing Rose and Martha's face as they looked around this colorful shining land.

"Come on then" The Doctor said as pulled Rose a long, Martha not far behind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had taken Rose and Martha to see many things but he knew that this place was very special. Every time in his life he had a point where everything just felt wrong and awful and every time he had felt that way he would come here and everything just seemed to sink away.

And he was left with some peace. Not fully as he knew he would never be able to forget some of the things that had happened to him and some of the things that he had done in the past but when coming here you could not help but smile and feel happy.

That's why he had taken Rose and Martha here hoping to get rid of some of the Tension that had built up over the last couple of days since Rose's return.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha sat on the Grassy hills looking over the lands

"This is just amazing" Martha said smiling her whole face lighting up.

"Yeah.. I will never ever get used to this, I've missed this so much being able to see so many things even though its only been a couple of months every day I would wake up and remember that I would never be able to see these things" Rose said looking Down at the Doctor's face affectionately.

"Well… You know what that means we will just have to go and see everything we can out there. So much to do and so much to see and Its going to be…"

Rose face broke out into a huge grin,

"Fantastic!" She cut the Doctor off.

The Doctor held Rose's hand and gently lifted it to his lips placing a soft kiss on her hand. and they shared a knowing smile, remembering a very similar conversation on a Christmas night only a year ago.. Or two years for the Doctor, but felt like so much longer now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha didn't want to feel like she was in the way but she just couldn't help feeling this way when here the were on this beautiful planet. And its just them three sitting here on the grassy hill over looking the land.

' Oh god… They probably want to be alone maybe I should just leave them and explore this planet and we can meet up later…. Oh don't be stupid you don't even know this place you could get lost…or worse' Martha thought, eye brows knitting together like they always did when she was deep in thought.

She felt like the old saying, "Two's company, three's a crowd" and she was definitely the third party in this situation.

"so….. What interesting things have you got planned for us here" Martha said trying to break this tension filled silence.

"Hmm… I was thinking, they have this place here and its sort of like.. I don't know a museum. Sort of like a collection of artifacts of the planet and the things from the past, and travelers adventure stories thought we could check it out" The Doctor said standing up from his sitting position, pulling Rose up with him.

"Sounds great" Rose said happily as they started walking off into the town that the grassy hill looked over.

There was a pause "do they have a café or something…. do you think they would sell chips?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor burst out laughing

"What?"

" You and your chips"

" I like chips ok!.. There's nothing wrong with that, I mean you have that obsession with tea, that can't be healthy"

"I do not have an unhealthy obsession with tea thank you very much" The Doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"ahh…you said you don't have an UNHEALTHY obsession with tea… but you admit you have an obsession"

"…well…."

"Take that as a yes" Martha said smiling

"Definitely a yes" Rose said also smiling also

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But as The Doctor, Martha and Rose walked further and further into the town none of them noticed a strange man hiding beyond the bushes watching them. But in particular one Pretty, young, Blonde _Human _girl……….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Ok… yes I know its pretty crappy this chapter being all rushed and such.

And if your wondering I sat here watching the computer screen for ages trying to figure out what I was going to call the planet but then I'm like…… bugger it I'll just call it "the planet without a name"

So what does this strange person lurking in the shadows want with our Rose?

Read and find out next time

Update soon as possible :-


	7. Chapter 7 Infatuation

Hey Everyone **waves** whats up?

Anyways here is the next chapter, now its mostly just through the POV of this mysterious stranger lurking in the shadows. So I hope you all enjoy it :- D by the way this one may be a little short. Sorry hehe.

Don't own it…unfortunately.

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 7 :

Infatuation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Man Watched from behind a tree as The three people, The Tall man in a long brown coat, The young woman with brown skin and this intriguing Pink and Yellow girl walked through the lands.

She looked so beautiful the man thought

Nobody looked like that here on the planet without a name.

He listened as he heard their conversation as they walked deeper into the town.

" Its always about Tea doctor!" the girl with the brown skin said

"…is not" The man said sulkily.

The two women laughed so hard he thought that they would fall over.

"have you ever noticed how he talks to his tea?" Rose said wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

" yes!… he does it all the time he'll be like.. _oh how I've waiting all day just to come home to you _ and I'll be like… ok.. Doctor I'm leaving now"

The two women burst out in laughter once more.

Leaving the man they called "Doctor" standing there a scowl on his face.

"Stop it!…"

"awwwwwwwww…… are we hurting your feelings?" the gorgeous blonde girl said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Rose….." The Doctor said seriously.

"ok..ok ok I'll stop it" Rose said trying to hold the laughter in

"Party pooper" She added a couple of seconds later once again causing the girls to go into a fit of giggles.

The man couldn't help but smile watching this girl look so happy, she had light in her eyes. Beautiful light shining brightly like the sun.

Like Fireworks in her soul, bursting full of energy.

This man saw the girl take the "Doctors" hand in her own and bring it up to her lips.

A wave of jealousy coursed its way through his veins.

He now saw something else in this girl….. _Love…._for _Him.._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kept following the threesome as they walked into the town and through the buildings he tried to stay as close to them as possible without actually being noticed.

He couldn't hear there conversations now except the occasional fit of laughter coming from the girls and a roar of laughter coming from the man as the woman with brown skin, who was in front of the gorgeous blonde girl tripped sending the blonde girl falling into her as they both fell to the ground with an "ooof"

His eyes never left the intriguing blonde girl. Who was wearing such strange clothes.

She was so beautiful oh how he wished that he had a beautiful woman like that in his life.

This Human girl was different then any person he had ever seen.

The man looked up to see where the group was heading…. The Planet with out a name's museum. ' hmmm typical tourists' he thought to himself.

And suddenly this man got a plan building up in his mind.

A great plan, the greatest plan to ever grace The Planet without a name!!!..

'ok…' the man thought he was getting a little ahead of himself here.

But since he wanted this great beauty for himself why not take it?

The museum was huge and he could see there was so much curiosity in this girl that she would walk off to see something for herself… that would be when he was put in his plan into action.

And then he would hide her, but seeing the love between the man and the woman and the obvious friendship between the women they would try and find her. But he would be ready, I mean that's the pro's of being wealthy on this planet, you have guards that wont let anyone near the house unless they are known to the people that live in the manor, or if they are being expected.

Hopefully these "humans" would go away leaving the Blonde girl They called Rose. who would be his only forever.

Well….. at least until she died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha yeah I know this was pretty crappy… but I wanted it to be really corny as its through the eyes of this man so hopefully this chapter showed you what kind of person he is... mainly a slimey creepy alien guy! and how he is perceiving The Doctor, Martha and Rose.

Next chapter will up soon :D

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8 Gone?

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff : - )

Anyways. Here is the next chapter enjoy

I do not own or create anything…. Except the plot and this really creepy strange stalker guy of Rose

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 8 :

Gone?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor pulled open the doors of the museum.

" oh….That is beautiful" The Doctor said with a huge grin on his face as he looked around at all the historic artifacts.

Martha walked straight up to a stall that had a little speaker in the middle with a button on top of it.

Oh god how she hated buttons! She didn't know what the hell it was for but if they put a button there right in front of people they are going to want to push it, she gave in a pushed the red button and all of a sudden, she stepped back in fright as a huge hologram appeared with a lady. The lady started talking about the history of The Planet without a name.

"whoa…"

Rose and The Doctor walked up behind Martha

"ah.. good old holograms, very handy" The Doctor said before turning around and walking off leaving Rose and Martha staring at the lady in the hologram curiously.

"Come on girls! Don't want to get lost in a place like this" He said as he looked around the huge building.

It really was huge. It had really high ceilings and everything was so spacey it was one of those places that you felt as though if you closed your eyes for a second you would find yourself lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Rose and Martha had looked around the place for about 10 minutes. Not stopping for too long in between each exhibit.

Nothing really interesting had happened except when they were in this maze thing with all different artifacts Rose walked into a wall, She swore that there wasn't a wall there but when she closed her eyes it changed. The Doctor just said it was probably her mind playing tricks on her.

Now they were in this giant room with loads of different photographs of this particular town being built.

Rose walked up to one of the photographs, she let out a yelp! When she noticed the photographs were moving.

She turned around and looked at the Doctor's smiling face..

"They….They're. moving!"

"yep. actually moving photographs have been around here for…oh about at least 100 years. The planet without a name is very advanced in technology compared to earth"

"hmmm" Martha said looking at a picture of a young native child with blue skin playing jump rope " just like Harry Potter isn't it".

"Good thinking! Love those books…. And those films.. brilliant"

Rose giggled "Maybe we should have a Harry Potter movie marathon sometime then" she asked suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Martha looked away slightly embarrassed at being in the way of this… conversation.

The Doctor smiled "excellent"

Soon they walked out of the room full of moving photographs into a dark room with the only source of light coming from certain glowing artifacts behind glass frames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked around the room, it was quite hard to walk around the room in the dark without worrying if your going to bump into someone or something..

She walked up to a glass frame and saw an old native artifact she was slightly worried when she noticed that the writing on the artifact was not being translated.

She went to look for the Doctor but it was so dark that she couldn't see him or Martha.

"Doc….' She went to say but was cut off when a hand flew to her mouth.

Rose yelped but her screams were muffled.

The stranger pulled her along but she couldn't see anything because it was dark she tried kicking and screaming but it did nothing on this strange person. or thing Rose wasn't quite sure.

"Shhhhhhhh" the person whispered "don't fight my angel" he said in a creepy voice.

'oh god… Rose thought ' I hope the Doctor knows I'm missing..'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Martha had soon left the dark artifact room, The Doctor was a little confused Rose was being unusually quiet normally she would be asking him all these different questions about the artifacts or something.

They walked out into an open room and noticed that It was in fact a café

"Rose… here's your café you said you wanted chips?"

The Doctor turned around but only saw Martha standing there also looking around as to where Rose had gone.

"Rose..?" He said looking at Martha  
" Where did she go?" Martha said looking behind her as if waiting to see if Rose was just going to pop up "She was right there before"

The Doctor rolled his eyes " No matter how many times I say _don't wonder off _ she never listens" he said walking back from where they just came.

"Doctor! Wait" Martha yelled trying to keep up with his fast pace.

They reached the dark artifact room once more looking around frantically as to where Rose was but he saw nothing.

"Rose!" He yelled

"Doctor!" he heard Martha's voice he whipped around to see Martha kneeling on the floor with something in her hands

Martha looked up at the Doctor and then back at the item in her hands. It was a silver bracelet that The Doctor clearly recognized as the One that Mickey gave her for her birthday the year before. He took it out of Martha's hand and looked at it.

"Its. Rose's. Someone's taken her."

"how do you know it didn't just come off while she was looking and she wondered off"  
"no…. " The Doctor said seriously "I know Rose. Something has taken her she left this for us to find she's leaving us a trail who ever has her, they went this way" He said breaking out into a run in the direction he said they went.

Martha rolled her eyes he didn't know anything! This was just a hunch…. "Doctor…"She said trying to catch up to him.

"there is no evidence they went this way what makes you so sure?" Martha said breathlessly from running to reach him.

"spider sense…" He whispered a faint smile on his face. "Come on!.." He said grabbing Martha's hand. he was going to find Rose. He wasn't going to let her down again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok! So I really like this chapter a lot better then the one before this.

To find out what happens next…..well you are just going to have to wait : - D

Sorry LOL.

Bye! Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 Conversing With The Enemy

Here is another chapter everyone enjoy : - D

Mostly just Rose and "strange alien guy" interaction in this chapter but anyways…

Do not own anything…except David Tennant… ( I wish )

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd.

Chapter 9 :

Conversing with the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose opened her eyes slowly to be filled with the Light of the room. She groaned as she tried to sit up the pain in her head was so intense she felt like she would pass out again from it.

She wasn't exactly sure how she got in this particular room the last thing she remembered was leaving a fairly long trail for The Doctor to find her. He better be on his way.

The person….or thing that kidnapped her must of knocked her out or drugged her because it felt like her head has been run over by a truck.

Once Rose finally managed to get into a sitting position she was able to look around the room she was in more clearly.

It was impossible to tell if she was still in the museum. But she was highly doubting that they would still be in the museum you would have to be stupid to stay there.

Just then she heard distant footsteps. Her head snapped up just in time to see her capturer walk in with a creepy smile on his face.

God it made Rose want to puke. He was disgusting and creepy. Every person and thing on this Planet was so beautiful and different t but I guess even on such a wondrous planet like this you will always get the creepy stalker ones.

'typical' Rose thought.

The man had this aura about him that made Rose just want to run away……. Far away back into The Doctor's Arms.

He walked further into the room with a tray with some sort of food and drink.

"Here my Angel you need to eat" He said once again in that god awful creepy voice that made her skin crawl.

Rose looked at him in disgust

"OH…. Yeah like I'm going to eat anything that you give me. now who are you and what do you want me for?" She asked sternly.

The man just stood there and smiled evilly once more and let out a small malice chuckle.

"Tell me now, who are you" Rose said sternly once more trying to keep the quiver of fear out of her voice as she spoke.

The man walked up closer to Rose and sat next to her making her shiver with fear ' control your fear' Rose kept saying to herself ' don't let him know your scared'

The man touched Rose's shoulder

"Don't be scared"

'damn it!' Rose thought ' so much for not letting him know your scared'

There was an extremely long pause.

"Who are you" Rose repeated again finally composing her self once more.

"oh My name is Leonardo" He said the smile never leaving his face.

"Well… Leo…. Where the hell am I and what do you want with me because I'll have you know I am not here alone.. I'm with someone… ever heard of The Doctor"

Leonardo's face went cold he didn't realize that the man that the girls called "Doctor was THE Doctor. He jumped up

"no no no no no" He said rubbing his hands through his o hair " this is all going wrong…. He was supposed to just leave The Doctor will not leave his companion"

Rose watched in curiosity as Leonardo paced around the room and kept mumbling to himself something about this is wrong wrong!!! my soul mate my angel, The Rose of light and a whole lot of other creepy stuff that just made Rose want to run for her life.

"Uh…… Leonardo" She said "just….stop pacing for a second will ya"

Leonardo stopped and looked at Rose "OH.. I am sorry My Rose."

Rose stopped dead… huh how the hell did he know her name she never told him her name.

"…how….." Rose gulped trying to form words "how did you know my name I never told you my name"

Leonardo's smile faltered a little but still never left his face.

He sat down next to her once more and lifted his hand to caress Rose's face, she flinched away.

"that doesn't really matter does it… we are meant to be together Rose… that's all that matters"

and with that he leaned down to place his creepy ass lips to Rose's Rose gave a yelp and jumped back

"…..ok that's it…… just don't do that ever again ok" Rose said still shaking from her close encounter

' …ugh there is something seriously wrong with this one' She thought to her self.

Leonardo jumped up

"ok My love, but don't think I will give up on our fantastical Love I will be back my angel so long" He waved and left the room in a whoosh.

Rose gulped "Doctor……..you better hurry your skinny ass up and get me out of this one"…. She said looking around her fairly empty room "please……."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I know this was really short but I thought that I was necessary to see how crazy and creepy this "Leonardo" Alien dude is.

And don't worry The Doctor and Martha will actually be in the next chapter lol.

See ya xxxx


	10. Chapter 10 Working Together

Thankyou to everyone for all the Reviews I really love you for it :D

Anyways here is the next chapter.

DO NOT OWN IT

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 10 :

Working Together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha didn't know how long herself and The Doctor had been following this imaginary trail that Rose was leaving behind but she knew for sure that The Doctor was scared. He was trying to hide it but she knew that he was scared that he had let Rose down again and that something had happened to her.

Martha felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. ' poor Doctor he has only just got Rose back and now he's lost her again. Well I'm going to help him, Rose needs our help.' Martha thought.

She gently touched the Doctor's shoulder as he stopped and took a deep breathe trying to regain some composure.

"Doctor, I'm sure she is fine, Rose is strong we'll find her" Martha said reassuringly.

The Doctor gave Martha and smile of thanks

"Thank you Martha… but the problem is I think you were right maybe the Bracelet falling off was just a mistake because I honestly have no idea where the hell I am going this place is like bloody labyrinth" He said gesturing to all the different halls like a winding maze.

Martha looked around The Doctor was right how were we supposed to find Rose when there was literally not a trace of her except for the bracelet which probably came off with the struggle, and Martha knew even only knowing Rose for a couple of days she would of fought she definitely wouldn't of let her capturer just take her without fighting.

And that was when she saw it. She slowly walked up to there caught on a nail sticking out of the wall was a head scarf. The head scarf was black with bright pink dots identical to the one Rose was wearing.

"Doctor!"

"what?" The Doctor said as he quickly ran up to where Martha was standing

"Its Rose's isn't it she was wearing it this morning" Martha said excitedly and smiled but the look on the Doctor's face made her smile falter

"Doctor… you were right! She's leaving us a trail who ever the hell took her they went this way" she said as she took his hand and kept on running through the never ending maze that was this Museum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what the hell……" Martha said, Herself and The Doctor had now been following Rose's trail for the last half and hour and it was leading them know where it was like this place never ended it just kept on going.

The Doctor looked around and then something inside him clicked

"Of course!" he yelled "HA! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner" He got out his sonic screw driver and started ….doing what ever the hell he did with his screwdriver all over the walls of the hall.

Martha cocked her eyebrows "what….what is it?" She asked curiously watching him.

The Doctor ignored her.

"DOCTOR!" She said much louder.

The Doctor finally acknowledging that she was there turned around  
" ok ok ….. now just because we can't see any turnings or any doors doesn't mean that there isn't any"

"What…..what do you mean?"

The Doctor thought for a second like he was trying to think of a way to explain it so Martha actually understood because when he explains it people tend to just stare at him open-mouthed.

"…ok have you ever seen the movie The Labyrinth.. you know the one with David Bowie" He said excitedly "AND if I may say brilliant movie that is absolutely spot on as well"

"Yeah I've seen it …but what does this have to do with what your talking about"

"well you know at the start where Sarah talks to the worm and the worm tells her that just because she can't see the openings or the entrances does not mean that they do not exist"

"oh yeah….. that worm was soo cute" Martha giggled

"Martha.. please this is serious"

"Sorry…." Martha said looking at her feet this was serious Rose could be in trouble and even though Martha didn't exactly get along with Rose well at least not at first and she had this whole Jealousy thing going on, didn't mean that she wanted Rose to get hurt.

"So…" Martha said again "what your saying is these halls are full of doors but we just can't see them"

The Doctor grinned cheekily and enveloped Martha in a giant hug "Martha Jones that is exactly what I'm saying"

Martha laughed "So…. How do we know where the doors are"

"Sonic Screwdriver!" He said happy that he was finally getting somewhere in his search for his Rose.

After about five minutes of searching for a door "Aha! Here's one Martha come on lets try it"

"wait… Doctor we don't know what's behind the door it could be like a trap or something dangerous in there"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "and since when did that stop me before?"

"….ok you got a point there"

"Here goes nothing"

and with that The Doctor slowly walking through wall, it was like he just disappeared.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled and all of a sudden an arm appeared and grabbed Martha pulling her through this invisible door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Martha looked around the room

"so Doctor what if this isn't the right door"

"well……..The Doctor said "we try another one I guess until we find the right one a one that has something else Rose has left from her trail.

"Doesn't matter any way Doctor this is the right door look!" Martha said picking up a small Pink hoodie off the floor"

"..hmm well… that was er… lucky wasn't it"

"Yeah……we are never that lucky.. think this could be trick like a diversion so we follow the wrong trail"

"I don't know….." The Doctor said looking genuinely confused looking at Rose's Jacket.

There was a silent pause and to Martha it felt like it was going on forever.

"So.. what do we do now"

"We follow it"

"…..are you sure Doctor I mean what if it is a diversion we would be wasting a hell of a lot of time"

"I know.. but my spider sense is telling me that this is right, Rose left this" He said grabbing the jacket out of Martha's hand. He bought it up to his nose and sniffed instantly breathing in the scent he clearly recognized as Rose. It smelled so wonderful and even though it had only been a couple of hours he missed Rose already now that he had her back it was pretty hard to imagine living nearly a whole year without her.

"I'm coming Rose" He whispered once again taking off in the direction the trail led.

Martha sighed and also followed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hope you like the chapter.

And I hope you like my reference to The Labyrinth

Damn I love that movie

Seriously for those who have not seen it I really recommend that you do.

I love David Bowie :- D

And yes that Worm is soooo cute.

I'll update as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11 AUTHORS NOTE!

HELLO

I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while.

But these last couple of weeks have been really busy.

Last week I was in Melbourne. And this week school started up again

YAY… rolls eyes ( I hate school)

And I've been sick.

But I promise that I will update this weekend

So just hang in there a new chapter will be up soon :D

salutes


	12. Chapter 12 chapter 11 To The Rescue

Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter two the story. Sorry it's a little short but I didn't have very much time… with homework and stuff, I hope you enjoy it though! Xx

Chapter 11

To The Rescue. .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose sat there in this cold empty room looking around she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She had been sitting here for hours with this strange Leonardo guy coming in every now and then and talking to her. God he was creepy and he really freaked Rose out.

"come on Doctor…." Rose muttered quietly wishing that he would hurry up and get there. And do the whole knight in shining armor and rescue her from her capturers and Martha would be the side kick and loyal companion.

Rose smiled imagining The Doctor riding in to save her on this big white horse. Smiling happily down at her as they rode away into the sunset.

Rose knew that it sounded really corny but she wouldn't say no to it right now.

But all she needed was The Doctor every thing would be fine once they were together again.

She only wished that he would hurry up and get there. She left a big enough trail, he better of found it already Rose thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor!" Martha yelled as she ran after the doctor, he never quit They hadn't even stopped for a break and they had found numerous things that Rose dropped such as a ring that had Mickey engraved on it and a necklace with a heart on it she even left her phone.

The Doctor was so darn determined to find Rose he wasn't going to give up even if it took him forever he was going to find her.

He couldn't leave her by herself. The Doctor couldn't bare to think what this crazy person was doing to his Rose right now.

Was she even still alive??? NO! she was alive she had to be and he knew

Rose Tyler was one strong girl she wouldn't give up without a fight.

All of a sudden There was this strange noise.

Like voices in the distance. Martha bumped into The Doctor's back as he stopped

"What?…what is it" Martha said

"Shhh.." The Doctor said motioning for her to be quiet with his fingers.

Martha also stopped and listened to the distant voices as they got quieter and quieter,

The Doctor leaned his head against the wall in the direction he thought her heard the voices. They were coming from a room in that direction, probably a secret room that not many people even knew was there was The Doctor's bet.

"The voices are coming from there…….. I didn't even think that there was more rooms on that side,the building didn't look this big from the outside" Martha said quietly.

"ahhh……….. just like The TARDIS…"

"what do you mean?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "oh god Martha, for someone who's so smart you are a bit thick aren't you"

"Hey.." Martha said and playfully slapped him in the shoulder.

"Its bigger on the inside" The Doctor explained.

"oh…. Do you think the people that built it had Gallifreyan technology?"

"don't know…. Maybe" The Doctor said getting out his sonic screw driver "but my main concern now is finding Rose"

"so.. how do we get from here into what ever room the voices are coming from because this is worse then the maze I got lost in at the carnival when I was 8"

"I Don't know yet" The Doctor said in a frustrated tone. "but I'm going to find out"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had her head leaning against the wall with her eyes clothes when she heard a noise.

It sounded like voices.

Her eyes snapped open instantly and she leant her ear against the wall straining to hear the distant voices.

But they were to far away she could only just catch a few words.

" what do you mean?" She heard a voice which sounded like a female voice but it was hard to tell.

" its bigger on the inside"

Rose frowned she had heard that before.

"Gallifreyan Technology"

with those two words Rose's eyes widened,

"Doctor!" She whispered but yelled louder the second time "DOCTOR!" She yelled

she tried louder "DOCTOR!"

there was a pause..  
"Come on…" Rose muttered again

"ROSE!" came a yell in the distance.

Rose broke out in a smile.

"DOCTOR! I'M IN HERE" She yelled but was cut off when Leonardo came in to the door an angry expression on his creepy face.

He pulled Rose up from her hair making her yelp in pain.

"My darling" He whispered stroking her cheek "Don't….do….. that, we wouldn't want your little Doctor to find you know would we Angel"

"Let me go" Rose said trying to find the strength in her voice

Leonardo just smirked "Do that again, and you'll pay. And I really don't wont to hurt you"

Rose looked at him in disgust "I'll scream" she said a little stronger.

Leonardo sighed dramatically "I said I didn't want to hurt you" and with that he punched her in the face sending her to the cold hard floor with a thud "Doesn't mean I wont" he said still with that ridiculous smirk.

"Good bye my Love" He said walking out of the room leaving Rose by herself once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it.

I hope you liked it.

It took me ages

I'll try to update soon

Bye!


	13. chapter 12 To The Rescue Part Two

HELLO FELLOW READERS.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.

Seriously I can't believe how hard school Is at the moment.

But I hope you all enjoy the next chapter

( JUST A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO GO)

Disclaimer : I Do not own any of these characters…..except good old Leo. Heh

Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

Chapter 12

To The Rescue, Part two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose sat there on the cold hard floor in the cold dark room That Leonardo had put her in.

Rose felt Tears prickling her eyes as she traced the new forming bruise on her cheek bone.

She knew she was normally so strong but after so many hours in a room with a creepy alien it was bound to make you a little emotional.

' oh god' Rose thought to herself ' I'd rather clean my room then be here'

Now that was strange because Rose Tyler never wanted to clean her room. Her room at home was a pig sty and she was hardly ever there and her room on the TARDIS was a place where the Doctor didn't even want to step foot in.

Rose was surprised to find that her room had been left exactly the way it was when she dropped her bags in there when she returned.

It made her smile. The Doctor didn't change anything because he didn't want the last things she touched to be changed.

So it still felt as though she was there and she would come back soon.

Rose felt more tears running down her cheeks as she thought of the pain the Doctor must of dealt with when she wasn't there.

I mean she could barely deal with not being with him for a couple of months. He hadn't seen her for nearly a year.

Thankfully he wasn't alone for all of them he had Martha.

Rose smiled, for the first time since meeting Martha she was happy that she was there.

You could tell The Doctor cared for Martha very much and Martha cared for the doctor as well.

Come to think of it… Rose didn't really know why she was so jealous of there relationship before. Martha genuinely seemed like a nice girl…..actually Rose could see a little bit of her self in Martha. Feisty, always willing for a challenge.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors started to creek open again and Leonardo stepped through.

Rose nearly gagged with disgust at his sly smirk.

He knelt down next to her holding a tray with strange looking food that Rose thought didn't look edible and strange looking liquid.

"Hello, Rosie ……. Now I'm going to forget your little ….slip up before but you my angel need to eat something other wise you'll waste away…and we don't want that do we"

"ok…….first off.. Don't call me _Rosie _ second there is no way I'm going to eat that and if you think other wise you must be crazy……….crazier"

Leonardo just smiled more at Rose's comeback obviously enjoying it…which pissed of Rose even more.

Rose scoffed "you know, _Leo _ The Doctor is going to be here soon and he is really going to wipe that smirk of your hideous face"

Leonardo blinked "Ok….. Darling I'm going to forget you just said that your hungry and tired and obviously have no idea what your talking about"

Rose broke out into laughter

"Oh yeah.. I have absolutely no idea what I'm on about….." She said sarcastically.

And for once Leonardo's smile faded away.

Before Rose could say anything else Leonardo grabbed her face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes with an angry look in his eyes.

He dropped his voice to a whisper

"now…. You listen to me very carefully, you will no longer talk unless I tell you to talk ok my sweetheart. And if you do, well…. You wouldn't want a repeat from earlier on would you" He said the horrendous smirk returning to his face.

Rose didn't say anything as Leonardo got up "I Didn't think so…. Now _Rosie _eat and drink… then sleep"

With out thinking Rose hissed

"Your _ disgusting _ and I can't wait for The Doctor to kick your ass all the way to hell!"

This did nothing to Leonardo except make his smirk into a grin "No such thing as hell Angel"

"oh…. Believe me _Leonardo _there is" Came a voice from behind Leonardo.

Rose and Leonardo both turned around to see a very extremely angry Doctor standing there sonic screw driver in one hand and Martha with a disgusted look on her face standing on the other side.

Rose did nothing but smile

"took you long enough" She said play fully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I'm sorry that it's a bit short…. Oh well hopefully the next one will be a little longer :D

SO THE DOCTOR AND MARTHA FOUND ROSE! LOL don't worry Leo is in for some major butt Kicking in the next chapter

Update as soon as I can

Xxxxxxx bye!


	14. Chapter 13 The battle between good&Evil

Hello, sorry for the really big long wait.

I'm having so much trouble with the last final chapters of the story

But hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.P.S I really really struggled with this chapter I think its sucks… I hate writers block.

Disclaimer : don't own nothing

Two's company three's a crowd

Chapter 13

The Battle between good and evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonardo's eyes widened along with Rose's smile of relief that her hero had finally rode in on the white horse…..well...excluding the horse.

Leonardo turned around to face The Doctor and Martha.

"…….Doctor" He gasped

"Hello Leonardo…… well you haven't changed a bit"

Leonardo looked The Doctor up and down obviously taking in his new regeneration

"I'm sorry I can't say the same for you"

Martha and Rose looked both very confused

"What…. .do you mean you know each other?" Rose asked

The Doctor nodded

"yeah… we met…..a long time ago it just so happens he kidnapped Sarah Jane once when I took her here"

Rose's eyes widened

"He's done this before…well can't say it's a big surprise on account of he's completely insane!"

"Actually he's done it many times….."

"freak" Martha muttered under her breath

"Hey! I heard that" Leonardo said angrily.

"oh…. Sorry"

"That's ok….."

"Not………"

" I heard that to!"

Rose and The Doctor watched Martha and Leonardo argue for another couple of minutes in curiosity.

The Doctor came up and knelt down next to Rose and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep…..I'm ok….now"

They both broke out into a smile when Leonardo's extremely angry voice interrupted them

"HEY…. DON'T TOUCH HER… SHE'S MINE!"

Rose scoffed

"Sorry to break it to you Leo but I'll never be yours"

Leonardo's face became contorted

"why would you say such awful things Rosie"

Rose gritted her teeth once more

"OK……..Leonardo… for the last time don't call me ROSIE!"

Martha and The Doctor looked at Rose with raised eyebrows questioning her sudden outburst.

Without warning Leonardo walked up to Rose and pulled her up from her sitting position by her arm

"and I told you!……don't talk unless I tell you to talk!"

This was it… The Doctor knew it was only amount of time before he lost his patience with Leonardo and frankly he thought he deserved a little bit of a …….spanking.

"Don't…..you dare touch her" The Doctor said in a harsh voice barely above a whisper.

Leonardo once again wore his trademark smirk, "what you going to do about it…Doc"

Before Leonardo could say another smart comment he was knocked to the ground by The Doctor's first.

The Doctor broke out into a full blown grin looking at Martha and Rose

"Hey look!.. did you see that I knocked him out"

Martha and Rose just laughed at the Doctor's excitement.

Leonardo wiped the blood away from his nose and unsteadily stood up to face to The Doctor once more.

The Doctor went to punch him out again but Leonardo blocked him and returned the punch into his face making a sickening crunching noise that Rose could only guess was his nose.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor groaned holding his hand to his nose

"OW!"

once the pain in his nose subsided a little he looked At Leonardo in the face he was still standing there arms crossed with that smirk on his face.

"You ok Doc?"

The Doctor just scowled and punched Leonardo out fully this time, Leonardo fell backwards and hit his head on the wall.

He was out for at least a couple of minutes before he finally groaned and opened his eyes.

To see a smiling Doctor, Martha and Rose standing over him with looks of victory on their faces.

"D…Don't" Leonardo stuttered "Don't hurt me"

Martha cocked her eyebrows and looked back at The Doctor and Rose who also had the same expression on their faces.

Rose scoffed once more

"….Don't worry Leonardo….we're not like you we wont hurt you… but if you ever do anything like this again.. not another chance. I let you get away with it this time you do something like this again…well you know"

Leonardo's eyes went wide at the realization that The Doctor would come back for him if he tried anything like this again.

"yes…of course I promise Doctor never again"  
Rose and Martha nearly cracked up laughing at Leonardo.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and enveloped her into a big hug burying his face into her hair.

Rose fell into the hug, oh it felt like it had been weeks since she last hugged him even though it had only been a couple of hours.

After They pulled apart Rose walked up to Martha and they shared a smile.

Martha held out her hand for Rose to shake. Rose looked at it and raised her eyebrows with out thinking she pulled Martha into a hug.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch these last couple of days"

"you! Being a bitch…. I've been the bitch" Martha said laughing.

"truce?" Rose said pulling back.

"Truce!" Martha said nodding.

"Well…. Another adventure over, I think its time we go, girls" The Doctor said grinning taking Rose and Martha's hand leading them out of the room.

Rose turned around to face Leonardo smiling.

"goodbye…_Leo_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahhhhhhh I hate this chapter!

I'm sorry everyone for the crappiness.

Oh well. THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT.

I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

:D


	15. Chapter 15 destiny

Hello everyone!

I am so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated in months.

Its just I've been really sick and school has been taking its toll on me.

Two's Company and Three's A Crowd.

Don't own it  wish I did but I don't..

Oh by the way…. The next two chapters are slightly sad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Rose and Martha made there way back to the TARDIS and left The Planet Without a name.

After The Doctor made sure Rose was alright and asked her for the hundredth time if she was in any pain he sent her to bed. Closely followed my Martha, The Doctor just sat up and tinkered with the TARDIS console like he normally did when his companions were asleep but he couldn't help but think about how close he came to loosing Rose… Again. He couldn't bare the thought of loosing her again.

The next morning they all sat on the sofa in the console room drinking tea together.

For once in the last couple of days there was a comfortable silence that filled the TARDIS.

Rose broke the silence first "I can't believe how creepy Leonardo was, I mean I've met many monsters and aliens but seriously on the creep factor Leo is high on the ranks"

She shuddered at the memory of her ordeal.

Martha screwed up her face "I agree I mean I was only with him for a couple of minutes and he made my skin crawl.

"Yeah.." The Doctor said "he hasn't exactly changed much since he kidnapped Sarah Jane… he was creepy then to.. I guess some people never change"

After a couple more minutes of silence The Doctor Jumped up so fast that Rose and Martha both jumped in surprise.

"So!. Rose Tyler, Martha Jones. Ready to go on another adventure.. that's if your well enough to..Rose are you ok to go somewhere"

Rose smiled " Yeah I'm fine just a few scratches, don't worry about me. Where we off to"

The Doctor grinned Cheekily and grabbed Rose's hand spinning her around in his arms

"The planet of Damoe"

"what's that??"

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and burst out in Random Dance moves making both Rose and Martha burst out laughing

"What….are you doing?"

"telling you what the Planet of Damoe is, they never ever stop dancing there

we would step out the TARDIS and see everyone just dancing their way around. Go to the shops you dance, go to school you dance. Can't sit still without dancing" The Doctor said rather fast that you probably wouldn't catch a single thing he said.

Martha scoffed

"how can you sit still and dance at the same time" she said curiously.

"pffft. Like this" The Doctor sat down on the couch but continued wiggling his body around like he had ants in his pants.

Rose couldn't hold her contained laughter anymore and collapsed against the Doctor

They both laughed hysterically.

Martha looked at them both, laughing so hard they were crying, she smiled at them

She had never seen the Doctor look so happy and care free, and suddenly she knew what she had to do even though it broke her heart.

When The Doctor and Rose had finished their laughing fit and had managed with great difficulty to control their breathing The Doctor jumped up once again

And went to set the co-ordinates to the Planet of Damoe.

Martha closed her eyes, she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this,

She stood up.

"Wait Doctor…."

The Doctor stopped and turned to look around at his companion.

"yeah…"

Martha looked at the Doctor and tried to find the right words to say it but she just couldn't manage to get the words out.

"….what Martha.."

Rose looked at Martha in concern

"are you alright…. You need a glass of water or something you look a little pale" she asked.

Martha took a deep breath

"..Doctor…. set the co-ordinates to London. Or more precisely. 23 Parkers Run ( **made it up …hehe don't really know where dear Martha lives so I made it up) **

"but… that's your house ….what?" The Doctor stuttered on his own words.

Martha closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall

'oh god.. Martha don't cry.. please don't cry' Martha told herself.

" I think…." She gulped trying to find a way to say it with out breaking down " I think its time I went home"

" yeah but you'll come back with us yeah" Rose added taking a step close to Martha.

It was no use she couldn't hold the tears any longer choking on a sob Martha shook her head and wiped her eyes

Forcing a smile onto her face.

"no…. I don't think so"

"…what.." Rose said finding herself getting emotional as well "why?"

The Doctor looked at Martha a look of total confusion and hurt written all over his face.

Martha smiled "Its alright, I've spend six months here and I've loved every minute of it. thank you so much Doctor.

she took the Doctors hand in hers

"because of you, I have seen so much and I can never ever thank you enough for it. But….. I think its just time.. you know"

The Doctor couldn't even say anything to shocked about what he was hearing

Rose shook her head

"look Martha if this is about me being here… don't worry I'm fine with you here . I'd love it if you kept traveling with us"

Martha smiled and took Rose's hand in her free one.

"oh no its not you…well… maybe it is a little" She laughed.

"Its not meant to be, I think its just meant to be you two.. you know. _The Doctor, and his Rose Tyler. _ Its destiny"

Rose could feel her own tears running down her cheeks now.

The Doctor pulled away and muttered a quiet

"Ok" before putting in the co-ordinates in "23 Parkers Run, London, England, Earth"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a bit crappy. i know

oh well...


	16. Chapter 16 not goodbye

Here is the final chapter, enjoy

Don't own it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got there and Martha had packed all her things

She stood in the console room teary eyed with a very quiet and sad looking Doctor and an equally sad looking Rose Tyler.

"You don't have to do this Martha" Rose said taking a step towards her new found friend

"Yeah…. I think I do"

The Doctor looked up "No….. you don't" He said quietly.

Martha took a small step towards him and before she could even say another thing The Doctor had his arms around her and his head buried in her dark hair.

Rose put her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from Sobbing at the sight before her.

Martha squeezed the Doctor tight

"Don't forget me" She said through her tears

The Doctor gulped trying very hard to keep the emotion out of his voice, though he failed miserably.

"I couldn't never forget you Martha"

When Martha pulled away.

The Doctor looked down in to her eyes "Are you sure, you don't have to"

"yeah…. I'm sure. I mean I have so much to do now but just promise me one thing.. Doctor"

"Anything"

"…….just….. pop in from time to time… say hello"

The Doctor could feel a tear escape his eyes but didn't bother to try and wipe it away.

"of course"

Martha turned to Rose who had tears running down her cheeks and her make up was slightly smudged.

Martha and Rose both took a couple of steps towards each other before Rose enveloped Martha in a bear hug.

"this really sucks" Rose laughed though it was a sad laugh.

Martha laughed as well

"yeah… it does"

"I feel like…I've only just started to get to know you and now…. Your leaving"

"yeah.. but we'll see each other again. Won't we"

"of course"

"I'm sorry…" Rose said quietly

"for what?"

"I'm sorry it couldn't work out.. you know you me and The Doctor"

Martha smiled

"that's ok… we both know Some things are worth getting your heart broken for aren't they"

Rose couldn't believe it, she was having the biggest case of Deja vu she felt like this only happened yesterday as she remembered a similar conversation with one Sarah Jane Smith just over a year ago.

Rose nodded sadly.

Martha sighed and turned to the Doctor

"I'm Ready"

The Doctor nodded and all three of them headed outside to say goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they were outside Martha turned around and looked at the TARDIS and The Doctor and Rose one final time.

"well… this is goodbye then…"  
Rose shook her head "No its not goodbye its more like… see ya later"

Martha laughed and nodded

Ok then "See you later Rose"

Rose smiled "see you later Martha"

Martha turned to the doctor

"See you later Doctor"

Doctor smiled sadly

"see you later….. Martha Jones"

and with that Martha Jones turned around and walked off into the horizons sure to go one many adventures of her own.

Rose slipped her hand into the Doctors and grasped it tightly, The Doctor returned the squeeze.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her and smiled before placing a kiss to her forehead.

Just as they were about to head inside

The TARDIS made a humming noise

And the Doctor smiled and lightly stroked its side "Yeah…. I'll miss her too" he added quietly before following Rose inside off to have more adventures across the stars.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is the final chapter of Two's Company, Three's A Crowd.

I may be doing a sequel but I'm not sure when.

I think I'll be Calling it Across The Stars ( what a coincidence eh )

Thank you all a lot for your patience ( for my slow updates ) and I appreciate all your reviews that is what gave me motivation to keep writing.

I hope you enjoyed it.

X0X


End file.
